Literature Club's Main Character 1
Literature Main Character Literature Main Character 1 Literature MC Literature MC1 Main Character Main Character 1 MC MC1 mc1.chr Protagonist | relationship = * Main character 1's unseen parents (parents) * Sayori (childhood friend, , sister-like figure) * Natsuki ( ) * Yuri ( ) | affiliation = Literature Club: Member Literature Club's CyberForce: Team leader | species = Human | gender = Male | age = 18Age statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord | height = 5'6" (168 cm)Unofficial depictions for Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Not canon to Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club!. | weight = | hair = Brown | eyes = Red }}The unnamed Main Character of the Literature Club is one of the five main characters of Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel and the first playable main character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, labeled as Main Character 1 or MC1. He was recruited to the Literature Club in Act I by his childhood friend Sayori. In Act IV, with Sayori as Club President, Main Character 1 believed he volunteerly joined Sayori's Literature Club on his own. At the start of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus after Sayori thanks the player for playing Doki Doki Literature Club! and the game doesn't end, Main Character 1 became confused. To make things less confusing, we give our memories of the Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel to Main Character 1 and make him a more independent character while still controlling him. History ''Doki Doki Literature Club! :''NOTE: This section contains spoilers for Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! By reading this article, this article assumes that all readers have played or viewed Doki Doki Literature Club! at least once. This section will also include the player's point-of-view of Doki Doki Literature Club!, telling the entire game. Act I On the first day of Doki Doki Literature Club!, the main character wakes up for another normal school day. Upon leaving his house to go to school, he is caught by his childhood friend Sayori who was the vice president of their school's Literature Club. Sayori wanted her childhood friend to join the Literature Club and the main character refused and would rather join the Anime Club. After a normal session of school ended, the main character tried to get some motivations into joining a club but he lacked any motivation to do so until Sayori stopped by and convinced him to join via cupcakes and a club full of "incredibly cute" girls in it. The main character followed Sayori to the Literature Club and he was introduced to the Literature Club members Natsuki (a manga-loving tsundere) and Yuri (a timid bookworm). The main character also recognized the Literature Club President Monika as he had a class with her last year. The main character wasn't fond of staying in the club until he made the club members upset. Unable to resist their sad feelings, the main character joined the Literature Club, which sparkled the girls. At the end of the club, President Monika asked everyone to write poems for everyone to share during their next meeting. At the end of each day, we the players enter a "poem game" and make a 20-word poem for the main character's poem. Each word of choice adds affection to certain characters minus Monika. For example, Natsuki favors cute and easy words, Yuri favors dark and sophisticated words and Sayori favors emotional and relationship words. During the second, third, and fourth days, the main character spends time with the girl that his poem of the day favors, everyone reacts to each other's poems. Natsuki reacts to poems meant for her positively, negatively for Yuri, and neutrally for Sayori. Yuri reacts to poems meant for her positively, negatively for Natsuki, and neutrally for Sayori. And Sayori reacts to poems made for her positively and neutrally for the other girls. On the second day after everyone shares their poems, Natsuki and Yuri get into an argument about who's poem is better until the player makes a decision if the main character should intervene or ask someone else for help to stop the argument. During the fourth day before the weekend, in addition to the daily routines, the Literature Club members are preparing for the school cultural festival and practice reciting poems out loud. Something seemed off with Sayori as she went home early. By the end of the fourth day, everyone will be working on activities at home to put together a festival event for next week. Monika and Sayori will be working on pamphlets with everyone's next choice of poems in them. Meanwhile, we the player can choose if we want to work with Natsuki or Yuri at his house during the weekend, allowing the main character to get closer to the girls. Natsuki will be baking cupcakes while Yuri will be making decorations. During the weekend before the main character's companion comes over to his house, the main character stopped by Sayori's house to see if Sayori is okay. The main character is worried about Sayori and he discovers that Sayori had a long-case of depression. The main character wants to do everything in his power to make Sayori happy as they hugged. The main character asked Sayori if she could spend time with him and his companion but Sayori doesn't want to get in the way. The main character leaves Sayori and returns to his house to find his working companion in front of his house door and let her in. The main character had fun hanging around with his work partner, making cupcakes/decorations. After the main character and his work partner finished their part of the project and left the house to say goodbye to each other, as they got close to each other, the girl pulled back in embarrassment as Sayori stopped by to say hello. The main character's work partner left in embarrassment. Sayori is still feeling down and the main character assures Sayori that everything will be alright. The main character confesses his feelings to Sayori upon our choice whether we choose the main character to be in love in Sayori or to be Sayori's dearest friend. If the main character confesses his love to Sayori, they hug but Sayori still feels scared and if the main character "friend zones" Sayori, Sayori will have an emotional breakdown. Sayori then went back to her house. The main character is worried about her but there was nothing else he could have done. On the day of the cultural festival, the main character gets ready to go to school with his part of the festival project ready. His work partner messaged the main character if everything is ready. The main character thought about going to Sayori's house to see if she is alright but he believed it wasn't necessary. The main character arrived at the Literature Club to find it empty. He expected Yuri would have been there first. Monika greets the main character ominously and placed pamphlets with everyone's poems on the desks that everyone will be reciting later. The main character checked everyone's poems and find a strange one in Sayori's pamphlet with a page full of "Get out of my head..." The main character gets goosebumps and decided to leave the school to get Sayori. Monika asked the main character to be careful. Upon returning to his street, the main character went to Sayori's house, feeling anxious. He knocked on her house door... No response... He entered Sayori's house and knocked on her bedroom door upstairs... No response... The main character gently opened Sayori's bedroom door to find Sayori hanging in her bedroom. The main character had a mental breakdown seeing that his childhood friend ended her life. He couldn't believe he lost his childhood friend and he had no will or motivation to continue going to the Literature Club or the cultural festival. The first act ends there. Act II As of the end of the first act, the game starts "glitching" and everything will be breaking down in the second but the main character nor anyone else will notice random "bugs" or "glitches" occurring in their world that the players will experience. The first day starts off similar to the first day of the first act until an error occurs that Sayori doesn't exist. The game resets and the main character wakes up to go to another boring day of school but this time, Sayori has no existence in this act's storyline. However, as the main character was looking for any motivation to join a club, Monika appears to him at the end of school and persuades the main character to join the Literature Club. Like in the first act, the main character knows Monika from a class they were together last year. The main character could not resist Monika's offer and followed Monika to the Literature Club. The main character was introduced to Natsuki (a manga-loving tsundere) and the club's vice president Yuri (a...timid...bookworm?). The second act plays similar to the first act except Sayori doesn't exist in the second act. However, Yuri seems different. She doesn't seem to be like the shy girl she was in the first act. Also, without Sayori being there, the argument that Natsuki and Yuri had on the first day escalates to the point where Natsuki runs out of the clubroom, crying, but has her memories altered on the next day. On the third or fourth days when we make the main character's poems for either Natsuki or Yuri, they seem to favor Yuri. When the main character has a reading session with Yuri, at some point, Yuri leaves the clubroom. After Yuri left longer than she should have, the main character went to look for Yuri and noticed Yuri cutting herself with a knife until the game rewinds itself before Yuri left. This happens twice if the first poem favors Yuri. As time progresses, it is clear that Yuri has an obsession towards the main character/player. Natsuki is worried about Yuri's mental health. On the fourth day, the main character becomes less talkative but everything still seems to progress as "normal." By the time we could choose who the player wants the main character to spend time with over the weekend to prepare for the cultural festival, it is clear by then, Monika wanted to spend more time with the main character/player but Natsuki nor Yuri would allow Monika. It's at this point Yuri became mentally savage and yells at Monika and Natsuki to leave her and the main character alone. Yuri even threatens Monika to kill herself. Natsuki is scared and Monika tells Natsuki that they should leave Yuri and the main character alone. With Yuri and the main character alone in the Literature clubroom, Yuri confesses her mad love for the main character/player and asks the main character/player if she accepts her confession. No matter which option we choose (and the main character doesn't even say it), Yuri laughs maniacally and stabs herself to death. The main character stays with Yuri's corpse throughout the entire weekend at school, motionlessly speechless. On the day of the festival, Natsuki arrives at the clubroom to find the main character in the clubroom and discovered Yuri's corpse. Natsuki screams in shock, pukes, and runs away. Monika stopped by the clubroom and wondered what happened with Natsuki until Monika sees what happened and laughs it off. Monika decided to delete Yuri and Natsuki from the game, eat one of Natsuki's cupcakes while she can and the next act will begin soon... Act III The main character technically doesn't exist in the third act as Monika decides to talk directly to the player instead of the main character, revealing her true nature, confessing to the player the things she has commit including the cruel deeds she has committed to Sayori and Yuri that drove them to their deaths, and confessing her love to the player. In order for the player to progress the third act, the player must delete monika.chr from the characters folder (at any time), otherwise, spend eternity with Monika. Once Monika is deleted, she becomes confused, upset, and angry at the player for deleting her until she came to the realization on how awful she was to the other girls, despite them not appearing real. Act IV With Monika deleted by the player, the fourth/final act of the game acts similar to the first act but with Sayori as the club president of the Literature Club. The main character tells Sayori that he has a surprise for her and stopped by Sayori's Literature Club after school sessions ended. The main character was greeted by Natsuki (a manga-loving tsundere) and Yuri (back to her normal self as a timid bookworm). The main character decided to join the Literature Club which surprised Sayori. Meanwhile, Natsuki and Yuri seem to get along better and they decide to invest in other forms of literature at the library after the club meeting. After Natsuki and Yuri leaves, in the normal route, Sayori thanked the player for getting rid of Monika and became obsessive with the player until Monika from the "void" deletes Sayori, saving the player from another suffering act and the game would end there and Monika making a note that no happiness can be found in the Literature Club. In the special route (after seeing all CGs in the game in a single playthrough), Club President Sayori thanks the player for playing Doki Doki Literature Club! with a developer note at the end of the game credits. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' :NOTE: See each chapter article's story of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus to see everything Main Character 1 and his player do in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Virus. Playable classes * Student (starter class) * Dokiranger CyberRed (first unlockable class; temporarily) * Tokuranger CyberKnight (second unlockable class) Student Student is the generic starter class of any playable high school character. It is also the weakest and most vulnerable playable class but it comes with several tactical skills and equipment that other skills may not have. Dokiranger CyberRed II Dokiranger CyberRed is an advanced Digiranger class of the Heart Models embued with the power of fire. It is activated and equipped over a user when the user calls out the transformation call "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberRed!" while holding the CyberRed DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Dokiranger CyberRed's motto is "Burning Love!" (燃える愛！''Moeru ai!). This class originated in ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and was previously used by the Drama Club member Aika, who was previously a Martial Arts Club member until being banned from the Martial Arts Club, when Aika and her Drama Club friends joined CyberForce Network Security. The Literature Club's primary main character was given the CyberRed DigiChanger, Model: Heart by Koji when Koji got temporarily access to the Drama Club's database via a QuickBypass program. He was given this power to defend himself against Kai's Doki Doki Virus. Tokuranger CyberKnight II After the infected Drama Club members reclaimed their "stolen" CyberColor DigiChangers and after Kosei exposed himself to save and help the Literature Club members and cure the infected Drama Club members, while the Drama Club members got their original CyberColor DigiChangers back, the Literature Club members were given new powers that the Drama Club members also previously used. Main Character 1 received the CyberKnight DigiChanger, Model: Special device, which will allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberKnight, a special Digiranger class that specializes in weapon-based combat. Its motto is "Chivalry of the Knight!" (騎士の騎士道！''Kishi no Kishi Michi!) and it is said to have the '''power of combat'. This power was previously used by Ryoku of the Drama Club (who was also previously the President of the Weightlifting Club) and this power's data originating from The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG boss King D-Templar. Infected Main Character 1 Shortly after Sayori was infected with the Doki Doki Virus and gave Main Character 1 a small hanging torture, Infected Sayori infected Main Character 1 to allow the Main Character 1 to avenge Sayori's former death against Monika, known as "Infected [mc1 name]" with "name" being the name the player nicknamed him at the start of the game. Infected Main Character 1 turned his right arm into a heated spike and impaled Monika, burning her insides. However, Infected Main Character 1 was short-lived when a vaccine emitter disinfected Main Character 1 and Sayori. References Category:Digirangers Category:Literature Club members Category:Unnamed characters Category:Playable characters